Save It Up! (Tinka's Story)
by ReuceCyTinkanShipper
Summary: She tried to survive, living her life on her own. Just like in the song, right? Tinka's story straight up. A broken 17 year old with an unwilling 4 year old little girl named Caroline. She seeked for hope, trying to find light. She soon does with the help of Logan, her crush/soon-to-be boyfriend and her friends. Pairings: Tinkan/Cy/Reuce TWO WORLDS COLLIDE IT UP! SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

**(A/N: This is Tinka's side to Two Worlds Collide It Up!)**

I sat there in the tree, inches from my best friend's window. My face hurting, my stomach aching, my eyes burning. Tears trickled down my cheeks. I knocked on his bedroom window, waiting on him to answer. Once he seen me, he helped me inside. Deuce was the person I could confide in most. I could with Cece and Rocky, but it's too painful for me to tell them. They're the sisters I've always wanted.

"Oh God. Are you alright?" Deuce held me close to him, letting me cry in his arms. "I-I can't do it anymore, Deuce..." I sniveled, grasping his shirt, "Every day. Every night, I fear for my life. Gunther, h-he just won't stop until I'm d-dead...I'm better off that wa-ay..." My brother he beats me and gulp...r-rapes me. It's such an ugly word. God. I'm scared to death.

"No. No you aren't. Look at me, Tink." Deuce lifts my chin, "You're better off alive and here with us. With me. As your best friend, I'm here to help you. To protect you." He planted a kiss on my forehead. I have to admit, I had a crush on Deuce, but...Logan...I love him. He just doesn't know it yet. I don't have the confidence to tell him.

"I can always depend on you." I whisper, keeping my hold on him. "He's gonna pay for this. I promise." Deuce rubs my back. I don't want him to do anything. I'm scared he might do something he'll regret.

He let me stay the night, him taking one side of his bed. I didn't really feel comfortable with it, because he and Rocky had been dating for 3 years. There was no bad blood between the us. We were all family. So why was it hard for me to tell my own best friends?

That morning at school, it was bad enough that Candy was on my ass everyday, but it was worse that Gunther was whispering in her ear, telling her what to do to make me suffer. My life was hell. "Tinka, you forgot something!" Candy called, coming up to me with her friends. "Candy, can you please leave me be?" I ask, whispering. "You know the drill. Pay up. $20." Candy snickered. "I can't. Y-You know that." I gulped. "Fine then. I guess you have to give to receive, right?" She sneered. Crap. I needed my money. I was saving up for college. I graduate this year with Ty and Logan.

I feel a sharp pain jab my stomach. It hurt like crazy. She had given me a 20. Felt like an effin' 40. That hurt like hell. I gasped for air, breathing heavily. "Now you owe me $40." Candy pushed me into the lockers, leaving me there, "Don't forget it! OR ELSE!" As they left, I slid down the lockers, burying my face in my hands. How much can one heart take?

**ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK**

Rocky and I walked hand in hand down the hallways. She looked cute wearing my snapback backwards. I'm not gonna lie, I'm lovin' that tomboyish look. "Deuce, what the heck are you smiling at?" Rocky giggled, poking my abs. "You boo." I laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Why?" She questioned. "Cause everyday I smile when I'm with you. You're so beautiful!" I lifted her in the air, making her squeal, kissing her lips, lightly. She is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"Deuce, I'm gonna be honest with you, I never knew you would be the one." Rocky admitted. "I never thought you would have said yes." I admitted as well, "I mean I looked like a freaky weirdo." "Stop it. You were cute! Looks never mattered. It was your sweet, daring, determined personality that got me." Rocky giggled, "Besides, I looked like a freaky weirdo too."

"Giiiiirl, stop that. You were a masterpiece. Still are." I pecked her cheek. We were on our way to class, but then we seen Tinka. She looked as it she had been crying. "Hey, you okay, Tink?" I asked, softly. "I'm fine, Deuce." She was lying. I could tell. Tinka gave me a hug. I could tell that there was no hiding it any longer.

"Everything okay with you two?" Rocky asks, concerned. "Tell her, chica. It's okay." I whispered, soothingly. Rocky was more concerned and worried than jealous. Good. She trusts me. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else. Especially Logan. He can NEVER know." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "You can trust me." Rocky rubs her hand, comfortingly.

"Sup, losers?" Gunther shows up. Tinka gripped Rocky's hand, squeezing tight. She was scared. I could tell. "You better get out of here right now if you know what's good for you. I mean it." I got in his face, threatening him. "So you told him our little secret, huh?" Gunther smirked. Tinka buried her face into Rocky's shoulder. "What did you do to her?" Rocky asks, taken aback. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Gunther tried force his way past me. I shielded them both. "You aren't gonna touch her. Anymore!" I growled. He's gonna die...

**ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK **

I had never seen Deuce THAT mad or Tinka THAT scared before. It all made sense now. Gunther was doing something to Tinka. I just couldn't put my finger on it. She was gripping my shirt, tight, her arm around my waist. She had been broken... "Tinka, your little boyfriend here thinks he can take me." Gunther's eyes met mine. He was trying to piss me off. "Deuce, leave him. Come on. Worry about Tinka." I pull on his arm. He was protective of all of us.

"Listen to Rocky. Listen to her, wuss." Gunther tempted. Deuce yanks his collar. "Deuce, you are an incredible person. You shouldn't sink down to his level. Please, let's go. Don't worry about him. Come on." I tugged on him. I was scared. I didn't want Deuce to do something he'd regret. "Next time I see you near Tinka, I'm gonna end you, understand?!" He snarled. Oh God. How I hated him like this.

Deuce left him, taking me by the shoulder. I looked down at Tinka who was clinging onto me like she was apart of my shirt. "Tink, what happened, sweetheart? What did Gunther do to you?" I hated how she was like this. She didn't deserve it. "H-He...ra-aped...h-he abused me. For 11 ye-ears..." Tinka whimpered. Jesus Christ. She went through it all just like Cece did. No.

"W-What? He did WHAT?" I couldn't believe it. Cece, she can't know. It'll come back on her. Seeing Cece like that, it killed me. I cried myself to sleep that night. Cece was my everything. She understands me, just like I understand her. "You can't say anything. Rocky, please don't!" Tinka looked up at me. Her hazel brown eyes were damp of tears. "I won't. You can count on me."

I felt for her. Poor Tink. Actually, I knew what she was going through. "It seems so hard to get through at first, but then...you have faith that you'll get through it all. My uncle took something from me that I can't get back. I grew up too fast. All it took was once, now I'll never be the same. I'm ashamed of myself for letting it all happen, but that doesn't mean I give up on finding hope. I pulled through. Now it's your turn, Tink."

"Rocky, I want to, b-but I'm af-fraid." Tinka looked down, dejectedly. "Of?" I ask, softly. "Getting through it alone. Finding the light in the dark, alone. I don't want to be alone anymore." "You don't have to be alone. I'm here. Rocky's here. We won't let anything happen to you, okay?" Deuce gave her a protective hug. He's a really good friend. Iove that about him. "Help me. Just don't leave..." Tinka shut her eyes tight, her eyes burning. I could tell that she was alone all her life. She was scared, totally unprepared. Help her Jesus.

**ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK**

I walked down the hallways with Ty, his arm around my waist. "You know you put on quite the show on Friday, Ce. You and my sister." "We just told the story. We had to tell it." I shrugged, "I'll tell you this though. My mom and I talked."

"Don't you do that everday?"

"Yes but I mean we TALKED."

"Oh! So what happened?"

"She held me like she never had done before. She told me she was sorry it had been 3 years. She wasn't ashamed of me. She was upset to see me that way. I was such an innocent child. She never knew anything."

"Ce, I'm glad things are okay with you and your mom. I know how hard it was. Rocky, she was the same way with Dad. Everything is alright now."

"Yeah. I agree. Thanks, bae."

"No problem."

We met up with Deuce, Tinka, and Rocky who were questioningly quiet. Is that even a word? I dunno. Rocky was sitting back against the wall in her locker, Tinka leaning up against her. She acted as if she was protecting her. "Hey, guys. Everything okay?" I asked, breaking the silence. "Yeah. Just chillin' though." Deuce answered, plainly. "Seriously. What's going on?" Ty joked. No one answered.

"Guys?" I was hoping for an answer. "Hey there, losers." Candy Cho, Rocky's mortal enemy, shows up. "God, what do you want, Candy?" Rocky groaned, standing up. She then looked back at Tinka, full of concern. I noticed the two holding hands. Tinka was gripping it hard. Something was up. "I want to talk to Tinka." Candy folded her arms. "For?" Ty questions, annoyed. "Why do you wanna know?" Candy scoffed.

"Everytime you come near us, it's nothing but a bunch of bullshit. WHAT do you want her for?" Ty asks, irritatedly. "Cece, can you lay off your Ken doll here?" Randy sneered. "I show you a Ken doll, dumbass. Keep it up!" Ty threatened. "Ty." Rocky sighed, pulling him back. I could tell that she couldn't handle seeing her brother mad. One time he lost it and...it was on her uncle...

"What do you want her for?" Deuce asks, trying to keep calm. "Noneya, Martinez. As in none ya damn business." Candy glared at him. "Guys, just let me go. I'm fine." Tinka says, quietly. "No. You don't have to." I defended. "Tinka. Come. Mom's here to pick us up." Gunther walks over to us. Tinka's eyes met his and I seen something I had never seen before from her. Tears trickled down her cheeks, she said, "I can't, Gunther..." She hung her head, dejectedly. Oh God. I kinda knew something now.

**ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK**

"What do you mean you CAN'T?" Gunther asks, heatedly. Oh God. I'm gonna die if I go home with him. I should've left when I had the chance. When he was helping our grandmother on the farm. I screwed up. "I-I can't go home..." There was no more hiding it. "Oh you're going home. We'll talk about it in the car. Let's go!" I'm so dead. "She's not going anywhere with you." Deuce split us up. "And why not?" He was Deuce's face. Oh no. "Back off." Ty bucked up to him as well. "Okay." Gunther shrugs it off.

He then picks me up by the waist, putting me over his shoulder. "Aiiie! Gunther, put me down!" I yelped, trying to get down, "Ow! Y-You're hurting me!" "Let. Her. Go!" Cece elbowed him in the stomach, then in the face, making him drop me. I fell right into someone's arms who I never thought it would be. Logan. "Logan." I say, taken aback. "You okay, Tink?" He gave a small smile.

"Yeah. Now that you're here." I nod, keeping my stare into his chocolate brown eyes. Logan. "What's wrong with you, Gunther? Why you doing your sister like that?" He frowned up at him. "None of your business, skate rat!" Gunther gritted his teeth. "Watch yourself, Gunther. You don't want to do that." Rocky warned. "And why not, dollface?" Gunther snorted. I kept my hold on Logan's arm, pulling him away from Gunther.

"Because I oughta kick your ass, homeboy!" Logan lunged at him. I kept my arms around his waist. Something tells me he knows. "Logan, don't. You don't want to do this." Cece helped me out. Ty came to help her. Logan HATED that word. Gunther and Frankie always called him that. "Whatever man. I don't have time for you." Logan backed off, turning to me. "I'm getting you out of here. Come on."

I nod, softly, then took his hand. "Tinka, if you don't come with me, they'll know." Gunther grinned. No. They can't know. I'm totally against it, b-but it happened... I had gotten pregnant by Gunther and he forced me to get an abortion. He threatened to kill me if I didn't. He made sure that i did, taking me down to the clinic himself. My stomach started to feel all queasy inside. That was awful.

"No. Gunther, don't. Please." He was holding it against me. "They'll know about how you lost your virginity at 12, got an abortion. They'll know how about the kid you have now. Oh. That was a secret, right?" I looked around at my friends. They all had a look of sorrow on their faces. They know. My little baby girl, Caroline. Gunther wasn't my brother. He was my baby's father. He had rights. Well I damn sure have them too. **(A/N: Am I the only one who didn't see that coming?)**


	2. Chapter 2: Compassion

I have a kid. Caroline Anna Marie. She's 4 years old. I had her at 13. She has no last name because I refuse to give her one. Hessenheffer. More like HessenHORROR. That's how it's been all my life. Protecting my baby Caroline. She doesn't know who her father is because she doesn't need to know about how much her mother suffered. I had the opportunity to give her up, but I refused to because she had no right to suffer like I did.

"Her name is Caroline." I whispered, dejectedly, "She's 4." "Exactly, so if you don't want anything to happen to Caroline, you'll come with me, correct?" Gunther jerked my chin forwards. "Don't hurt her. Please, she's just a child, Gunther..." I whimpered. "Then come with me." He sneered. I had to. For Caroline. "I can't let you go with him, Tinka. It's too dangerous." Logan held onto me. "I have to, Logan. He's got my little girl. I can't leave her with him." I looked up, sadly.

Logan looked me in the eyes, "I will find you and Caroline and I will NEVER let you go back. I won't ever leave you, okay? I promise. I SWEAR." "Oh Logan." I hugged him tight. I really didn't want to leave him, but for Caroline, I had to.

I knew what was coming to me when I got home. Gunther knocked me around, punching me, kicking me, shoving me, wailing on me, you name it. He left me on the floor in a puddle of my own blood. "You better not leave at night again, OR ELSE, Caroline gets it. Understand me!?" He screamed. "Yes! Yes! Okay!" I sobbed. "Good. Now I have to leave for a date in a few so how about a little something to tie me over until I get there, huh?"

Gunther unzipped his pants, pulling them to his ankles, "Bite me and you die." He came closer and closer, cornering me. "No. No please. Don't, Gunther. Don't!" I turned away. I couldn't handle it. "I'll have Caroline do it." Gunther chuckled. "No!" I gasped in horror. "Come on. You know how to. You've done it before." He grabs my face, bringing me closer to it. "Gunther! Phone!" Dad called.

"Coming, Papa!" Gunther pulled his pants up. "Don't move." He left out. I made sure he went downstairs so I could go to my room where Caroline was sleeping, then locking the door behind me. I grabbed some of her things, stuck it in my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder. I picked her up and climbed out the window, racing off as fast as I could. I had to leave. This was my last chance. We had been sleeping at Deuce's but now I think it's time to head over to Cece's.

**ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK**

I drove down the street, heading to Tinka's. I made a turn, but what caught my eye was a blonde teenager running with a baby in her- That's Tinka! "Tinka!" I rolled my window down, pulling over, "Hop in!" She put Caroline in the back seat and hops in the front. "Drive, Logan! Drive!" Tinka panted. I pulled off, heading back. "God, what happened to you? Did Gunther-." "He knocked me around. Beat on me like normal. I can't take it. I need to get to safety with Caroline. She can't see her mother like this. I refuse to let her."

"Tinka, we'll drive over to Cece's to talk to Georgia, but why don't you come stay with me for a while?"

"I...I don't know, Logan..."

"I'm not gonna force you, but it is your choice for you and Caroline."

"Yeah..."

We came in Cece's front door, Rocky helping me bring Tinka and Caroline in. She was so out of it and so was Caroline. Her body covered in bruises. She wore a skirt and the visible ones I could see were on her legs and arms. I covered her with my leather jacket, holding her in a fetal position on my lap. I seen her smile small. She was beautiful. As always.

Caroline climbed onto the couch next to us. "Are you my daddy?" She asked. Uhh. I had no idea what to say. "I'm your Logy-Bear." I tapped her nose, lightly. She smiled, kissing me on the cheek. I watched her hop off the couch and went over to Rocky and Cece.

"Will you play with me, Rocky?" Caroline tugged on her hand. "Of course, princess." Rocky cooed. That little girl is an angel.

**ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK ASDFGHJK**

Tinka woke up in Logan's arms, Caroline asleep on her lap. Logan was asleep as well. She got up, slowly putting Caroline back on the couch. "Hey, Tinka." Georgia came from her room. "Hey Georgia. Can we, uhm, talk?" Tinka requested. "Yeah. C'mere." She pulled a dining room chair for her. She sat there and told her everything. From when she was age 6, to now. She had been on her own, fighting for peace.

"Caroline is all I have. If she's gone then...I-I don't even want to think about it..." Tinka shivered. "I had a forced abortion. I didn't want to because I was totally against it. Gunther made sure I went. He was cruel. The second time I got pregnant, he said he wanted to let me have it. He always wanted a baby girl. When I had her, I named her Caroline Anna Marie. She has no last name. I don't want to give her Hessenheffer because I'm ashamed of my family."

"They aren't your family, Tinka. We are. We're here to help you through it all."

"I have to drop out of school and take care of Caroline, make sure Gunther doesn't take her from me."

"No. You don't have to do that. It's your senior year. We'll figure out something, sweetheart. You can stay with us. I'll ask my captain for some time off and I'll take care of it, okay?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yes. I would."

I hugged her, "Thank you. Thank you so much, Georgia."

"No problem."

Rocky and Cece both snuck into Tinka's house that next afternoon. They were gonna get the rest of Tinka's things. Georgia suggested that they used Crusty's new earpiece communicatiors. She was downstairs, just in case, with her partner. "You go that way, I'll go this way." Cece pointed. Rocky nods, heading downstairs.

For a good 20 minutes, Cece packed up Tinka's things. She got most of it. "You think you can take her from me, Cece?" She looked up, gasping. Gunther stood in the doorway. "Mayd-." He grabs her, putting her in a sleeper hold, knocking her unconscious. Cece fell to the floor, unconscious as Gunther stood over her.

"Cece, time to go. Do you copy?" Rocky says into the earpiece, looking up. No answer. "Cece, respond. Cece." Still no answer. Something wasn't right. "Well it's not Cece, but close enough, no?" Rocky turned around, "No." Her eyes bulged. Busted.

**(A/N: Let me know what you think :3 Favorite/Follow/Review. Thanks a lot.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Caught

Rocky froze. There stood Gunther, holding Cece in his arms. "No." "Do as I say or else Cece dies." He threatened. He has holding a butcher knife against her throat. She held her hands up, defensively. "Don't hurt her, Gunther. Please don't." Rocky pleaded. "Shut up and listen." Gunther seethed, "Where is my sister?" "I-I don't know where she is!" She lied. "Liar!" The blade pressed at her neck, drawing blood.

Cece couldn't help but cry out. Rocky let out a sob, "Stop it!" "Tell me!" He demanded. "I really don't know! I-I swear! We came by looking for her! She wasn't here so we were gonna leave! Honest!" "Uh huh." He smirked, deepening the cut. Cece let out a scream. "Gunther!" Rocky couldn't take Cece being in so much pain. "You're doing it to Cece, sweet cheeks." Gunther snorted.

"Rocky, don't tell him anything. Don't worry about me." Cece bit her lip. "Shut up, red!" He made the cut longer. Something came to Rocky's mind. A karate move that Logan showed them. "Cece, let it go. Give it up. We're done. Let yourself go." Rocky sniveled, "We've been found out. Let yourself go." "Exactly, Cece. Do as she says. Let yourself go. Give me an answer." Gunther had no clue.

Cece slouched in Gunther's arms, flipping him to the floor. "Come on!" She ran out first. Rocky quickly sprinted over Gunther, but he slashed her leg, making her squeal and go down. "Rocky!" Cece stopped, helping her up, getting her out of there. "Mom! Help!" Cece cried. "What happened?!" Georgia climbed out of the car. "We need to get out of here! Gunther's gonna kill us!" Rocky breathed.

Georgia slammed her foot on the gas pedal, pulling out of there. "Seatbelts on!" They put them on, quickly. "M-Mooom! Company!" Cece sobbed, pointing in the sideview mirror. They were behind them. "We're gonna die!" "No! No we're not! Calm down, Cece! I've got this!" Georgia picked up her radio. "This is Detective Georgia Jones of Chicago SVU. Badge number 0925. I'm requesting back up on 3 suspects in a White Ford Fusion. License plate reading "Hessenheffer." I repeat, I need back up!"

A hole was pierced in their back window. "Girls, get down!" Georgia instructed. They were being shot at. Cece held onto Rocky, whimpering, fearfully. "Rocky, take the wheel and follow my instructions. Carefully." Georgia grabs her gun. "B-But Georgia I-I-." "Just do it! Trust me!" Her eyes met hers. Rocky nods, taking the wheel. Georgia leaned out shooting back at them. "Left, Rocky!" She yelled. Rocky swerved left. "Right, Rocky!" Rocky swerved right. It went on for about 5 minutes.

"Georgia, answer!" Chico, her partner, called via radio. "This is Rocky! Can we talk later!?" Rocky answered. "Pull over to Main Street! ASAP!" Chico instructed. "That's down the road!" Rocky put her foot on the gas, going about 100 mph. "Georgia, back up's down the road!" She yelled. Georgia climbed back in, "Are you sure!?" "Chico told me. We have to lure them there." Her eyes were focused on the road ahead.

Cops pulled out of nowhere, all around them. They hopped out of the car, Cece and Georgia helping out Rocky. Remember, she still had a bum leg. "Police! Don't move!" Chico and a bunch of other cops drew their guns on the Hessenheffers. "You're under arrest!" "Rocky, you saved us. If you hadn't taken the wheel, we would be dead." Georgia patted her back. "We could've died. I'm not gonna lie, I was freaking out."

"Your leg, Rocky." Cece pointed to Rocky's wound. "Yo, your neck, Cece." Rocky pointed to Cece's wound. "I'll get a medic." An unnamed cop rushes off to get the paramedics. "You two okay?" Georgia hugs them both. "Yeah. Yeah. Just a little shaken up. That's all." Cece hugged Georgia back, "That was some kickass driving, Rocky. Seriously." "Cece!" Georgia chuckled. "Your mom is gonna kill you." Rocky teased.

Back at the apartments, Logan and Caroline were watching a "Shake It Up, Chicago!" rerun. "I wanna be a dancer just like my momma." Caroline looked up at Logan with her hazel brown eyes. "Is that so, princess?" Tinka says, plopping next to her and Logan. "Mmhmm." Caroline sat across their laps. Tinka looked over at Logan, lacing her hand with his, making him smile.

He noticed the bruise on her wrist. Deuce came in with some pizza. "Yaay! Pizza!" Caroline hopped up, following the tall cuban. "What happened to your wrist?" Logan questioned. "Oh umm, Candy." Tinka shrugged. "Why did she do that to you?" He asked, frowning. "She wanted money from me, because Gunther borrowed money from her to pay for my umm...a-abortion..."

"Do you give it to her?"

"No. I don't owe her anything. I need this money for college and to take care of Caroline. That's all I'm living off of is my paychecks from "Shake It Up, Chicago!" I'm doing all I can to support my kid. I want her to know that."

"Don't wear yourself out, Tink. You're doing it all alone. Let me help you."

"I don't want to get in your way, Log. I can do it."

"Let me help you out. Come on. It's the least I can do." He flashed his famous Logan Hunter smile.

"Why not?" Tinka gave in, smiling to herself.

"Yes!" He cheered. She laughed at that. The two looked each other in the eyes, leaning in to kiss. Logan cupped her cheek, pecking her lips, softly. Tinka's heart beating a mile a minute. She was worried, scared, and happy all at the same time. "Calm down, Tink. He's just Logan. He won't hurt you." She thought. She finally kissed back, pulling herself closer to him.

They both pulled away, slowly, staring deeply into each other's eyes. "I love you." Logan whispered, holding her hand. Tinka had been waiting on him to say that. "I love you too." She leaned up against him. "I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe now, sweetie. With me." Sure enough, she felt safe with Logan.

Georgia brought Tinka down to Chicago PD to ID the suspects. "Tinka, are these the people who have been abusing you?" ADA Martinez asked, softly. She gripped Logan hand, answering promptly, "Yes." She nodded. "Abuse from your parents and rape from your brother?"

"Yes."

"The reason for Caroline?"

"Yes."

"All I need is a proper paternity test and we're set for court next week."

Tinka picked up her daugher in her arms, "Hey, sweetie. I'm gonna give you a lollipop if you something for me." "Yaay!" Caroline cheered. ADA Martinez puts a cotton swab inside of her cheek, getting DNA. "All done." He smiled. "Here ya go, Caroline." Tinka gives her a lollipop. "Candy!" She happily took it. Tinka smiled at her daughter. She was adorable. No ounce of evil inside of her. She resembled Tinka.

"Tink. How'd it go?" Cece and Rocky caught up with her. "Well." Tinka smiled big. "Tinka, can I talk to you?" ADA Martinez asked, pulling her aside. "What's wrong?" "Well the results came back that Gunther is the father, but..."

"But?"

"He's not your biological brother."

Tinka's mouth dropped, incredulously.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

Tinka stared at ADA Martinez, incredulously. "What do you mean Gunther isn't my brother? Am I adopted?" "Well, I can't really say that because your father isn't your father either." He sighed.

"But my mother, is my mom, right?"

"Right."

"Then...who's my real father?"

"Well we ran your mother's and your DNA through the system and found a match. Here he is right here." He shows her a photo.

"Oh God...I-I should go..."

Tinka hands a sleeping Caroline to Rocky and Cece. "I'll be back. Tell Logan." She starts to walk away. "Where are you going, Tinka?" ADA Martinez asks, cautiously. "I have to take care of something important!" Tinka replied, jogging out of there.

"Umm, what did you tell her?" Rocky asked, taking Caroline. "This is her real father." ADA Martinez shows them the photo. They both stare at it. "Gary Wilde!?" "You know him?" He asked. "That's our old boss. The old host of "Shake It Up, Chicago!" Cece replied, "HE'S her real father?" "Apparently so." ADA Martinez looked at the photo.

Tinka arrived at the doorstep of the man that she hadn't seen since he was fired by Phil. She was scared to talk to him now after finding out something so important. She had to though. This is the only way that she can feel safe again. Tinka knocked on the door, taking a deep breath. "Coming!" A voice answers from inside. "You can do this, T. You can do this." She thought, nervously.

Gary opens the door, "Oh. Hey, Tinka. Long time no see." He let her in, closing the door behind him. "What's up?" "How come you never told me, Gary?" Tinka didn't bother to turn around. "Told you what?" Gary's eyes widened. "That I'm your daughter." She sniveled, hanging her head dejectedly. "You know?"

"You gave me up! Why would you do that to me!?" Tinka burst into sobs, her eyes meeting Gary's.

"I didn't. I swear I would never-."

"Never what, Gary? Huh? You have no idea how much I needed you. How much pain I went through! I have a daughter! A-A 4 year old daughter at age 17! She...She doesn't need to know who her father is because I fear for her life and mine. I fight for her everyday!"

"Tinka, I swear to you, I'd never give you up. Squitza had taken full custody of you. No visits. I fought for you all these years. I'd never let anything happen to you on purpose. Baby girl, I'm sorry!" He held her close and she let it out. Gary himself let out a couple of sobs. He felt bad for her. Really bad. "I won't leave. I'm always right gonna stay right here."

"They all got arrested today. That's how I found out."

"What's her name?"

"Caroline Anna Marie. Wilde. Caroline Anna Marie Wilde. That's her last name from now on."

"Does Rocky and Cece know?"

"She's with them right now."

"Does Logan know?"

"Y-Yeah. Caroline loves him."

"She's not the only one." He grinned.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yeah because I've loved him for a while now."

"Logan won't hurt you. I know he won't."

"I trust him with my life."

"I can see it in your eyes. The love you have for him."

"...But I'm afraid to. I've never had a mother or a father who were willing to show me love. I don't really know how but I'm desperately trying to learn because I want Caroline to know that I'm doing the best I can for her. That I'm all she's got."

"You're a good kid, Tink. I'm sorry this all happened to you, but I promise you that I'll be a better father. I'm gonna take care of you. You need me. I see how broken you are. Let me fix you. Let me show you the way. Let me love you."

Tinka never took her eyes off of his. He was the first one who was willing to fix his mistakes. "Thank you, Daddy." She buried her face into his firm chest. Daddy. Awe. He got through to her. "You can stay with me, if you want." He offered. "I gotta go get Caroline. Do you want to see her?" She asked, smiling a bit. "I'd really like that. Let me drive you. Where's she at?" "Chicago PD."

Rocky sat down, Caroline still asleep in her arms. "Cece, she's so adorable. How can one come from a house of such lies and deceit?""I can't imagine how much they suffered, but I can tell you that it was worse than me." Cece hugged her knees, "I had people. You. She had no one." "Well I'll tell you this. We're going to do the best we can for her. She needs us." Rocky smiled over at Cece, holding her hand.

**(A/N: soooo sorry for the late update. Im such a lazy person ;P that and school)**


	5. Chapter 5: Discoveries

Chapter 5

Cece herself had fallen asleep, just like Caroline. Rocky tried to stay awake until Tinka got back. It was hard with a sleeping child in her arms and a worn out teenager on her bony shoulder. It was kind of chilly so she had taken off her jacket and wrapped it around the 4 year old. Either she was freezing or the poor thing had caught a fever. Rocky was hoping that hadn't happened. She was pretty warm, to be honest. AND she was shivering. Uh oh… "Auntie Rocky…" The child whimpered in her sleep. "Awe, she called me _auntie_." Rocky thought, smiling to herself.

"What's wrong, princess?" Rocky brushed her hair, lightly. She was a mirror image of Tinka. Straight up. "M-My throat hu-urts…" Caroline looked up, her eyes watering, "Where's my momma?" She looked around. "She should be on her way back, sweetheart. I promise, okay?" Rocky wiped away her tears with her thumb. "G-Gunther, he…he…h-he put his hands on my throat ad it really hurted…" _Hurted. _Using words like that. She was only a mere toddler. He was a monster. How _DARE _he! "Lemme see, baby girl." Rocky's voice cracked. She wasn't happy AT ALL.

Caroline unbuttoned her collar, revealing bruises. "When did he do this?" Rocky asked, holding her hands, rubbing them soothingly. "While Mommy was at "Shake It Up, Chicago!" Caroline began to cry. "Don't cry, sweetie. It'll be okay." Rocky rocked her, "Do you want me to sing you a song?" "Please?" Caroline clung on tighter to her. She sang, softly to her,

"_Dry those tears from your eyes__  
__And everything will be alright__  
__You know the rainbow's just in sight__  
__Dust your wings off as you rise__  
__If your heart feels overwhelmed__  
__Just know you're never by yourself__  
__Put your hands in mine, hold your head up high__  
__And together we'll rise…" _** (A/N: "Rise (from Disneynature's Chimpanzee) by The McClain Sisters)**

"I love you." Caroline whispers, sniveling. Seriously? Someone as evil as Gunther _cannot_ be the father of this child. She's filled with so much L-O-V-E. She's so adorable. "I love you too." Rocky then wipes Caroline's face with her jacket. Cece had woken up, looking at the two, "Is she okay?" She mouthed. "Go get her some water for me, please? I don't want to leave her." Rocky whispered. Cece nods in response, getting up. She looked around for a water fountain. This is a squad room, shouldn't there be one here? That's when Tinka shows up with Gary.

"Tinka." Cece grabs her wrist, pulling her over to Rocky and Caroline. "Mommy!" The child practically flew into Tinka's arms. "Tink, we've got to get her to a doctor." Rocky insisted, "Look at her throat." Tinka lifted her chin, observing it. "G-u-n-t-h-e-r." Rocky spelled it out. Tinka tensed up. She was upset. It was bad enough he beat on her, but on Caroline? He had crossed a line. "Rocky, Cece, I have some business to take care of." Tinka left this time with Caroline. She went to go talk to her lawyer. This had just gotten even more serious.

"Mr. Martinez, you've got to let me in there." Tinka insisted. "Tinka, don't. I don't think it's best to-." "He put his hands on my little girl." She interrupted, "That crossed a line." "Domestic abuse against her too. Another charge, but I cannot let you in there. That isn't a good thing to do." ADA Martinez refused, "Just go home. I'll take care of it." He felt super bad. "Look at her throat. Just look at it." Tinka showed him. "Bring her to a doctor, but first, I want him to see what he did to her." He changed his mind quick.

ADA Martinez knocked on the door, Tinka opening it. Caroline clung onto her, tight, burying her face, only because she _HATED_ Gunther. "Sissy." Gunther had the biggest smile come across his face. Ugh, more like smirk. "I'm not here for your mind games, Gunther." Tinka spat, angrily, "You promised me that you wouldn't hurt her. You're going to wish you hadn't!"

"You're only speaking to me like that because I'm cuffed to this table. If I get out and kill you, you'd change that tune."

"For that to happen, I'd have to care what you think. I'm not afraid of you anymore. You don't control me. It's all over."

"Heh, how would you know if that's the only thing I did to your precious Caroline, hmm?"

"M-Mommy, I wanna go." Caroline whimpered. "Yeah. Come on, princess." Tinka soothed, rubbing her back, "Goodbye, Gunther." "For now." Gunther seethed, "Kiss my baby girl for me, will ya?" Tinka stopped. "Tinka, keep moving. Don't. Ignore him. Just ignore him." ADA Martinez led her out. Caroline had heard him. Tinka definitely knows she did. Caroline looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks. "He's my D-Daddy?" She asks, sniveling, sadly. "Y…Yeah…" Tinka nodded, tearing up. "I want Logan to be my Daddy!" Caroline didn't understand. She was a mere toddler.

"He will, sweetheart. Everything is better for us. Don't cry. What do I always tell you?" Tinka wiped Caroline's tears away. "You is kind. You is smart. You is important." Caroline hugged her mother, tight. She told her that because she was the mirror image of her. She didn't want her to go through what she did at around her age. When she saw Caroline, she saw herself. "Don't ever forget, baby girl." Don't forget to smile. **(A/N: Who liked that little Zendaya allusion at the end of this paragraph? ;) As well as that line from the movie, "The Help"? I know I did! :D)**

Tinka brought Caroline to urgent care, in case the injuries were considered serious. Cece and Gary both waited in the waiting room, while Rocky was with Logan to find a place to park. You know how hospitals are. Cece sat there in the chair**, **her boot tapping against the floor, rapidly. She was worried about Caroline. "Cece, you alright?" Gary asked, rubbing her shoulder. Cece looked up at him, dejectedly, "I'm just worried about my little niece, that's all, Gary." Their eyes met. He flashed her a small smile. Cece considered Gary as her father figure. He had always been there for her. At one time, he did like Georgia. No. He loved her. He still loves her.

"She'll be alright." Gary soothed, "She'll pull through. Definitely. Don't doubt it." "Thanks, Gary. You always have a way of making me feel better." Cece replied with a smile. He gave her a light hug, "I missed you 3 a lot." Gary admitted. Did he now? That's interesting. "We want you to come back. Take over Phil's job. We _hate_ him…" Cece couldn't stand him. "I don't know how, Ce. I wish I could, but I…I don't know." He wanted to come back too.

Rocky and Logan walked from the car, talking slowing them down. "Logan? Umm never mind. Forget it." Rocky bit her lip. "Nah, tell me, Rocko." Logan insisted. "I don't want to get in your business, but are you going to marry her?"

"Yes, but not because _I have_ to. Only because _I want_ to."

"I think that's a real cool thing you're doing, Logster."

"Thanks, Rocky. I just wanna take it slow so that I don't scare her and to where she completely trusts me."

"I think it'll go well."

"Y'mean it?"

"Of course. As long as I'm a bridesmaid." She joked.

"Let me be a groomsman at your wedding and you've got a deal, Mrs. Deuce Martinez." He laughed.

"You're funny. Yeah. Definitely." **(A/N: For you Rogan fans, there's a little scene for them ;) I hope you enjoyed it.)**

_Up next on Save It Up…_

_The Results…_

"_Miss Wilde, can I speak with you?" The doctor pulls her aside, "We did a full body CAT scan and observed some severe bruises on your daughter…"_

_The Escape…_

"_Whaddya mean Gunther has escaped custody, Rogers? I TOLD you to keep an eye on him!" Georgia scolded the police officer. "I helped him." He says with a toothy grin. WHAT!?_

_The Kidnapping…_

"_Caroline?! Where are you, sweetie?!" Tinka cried. Her phone rang and she picked it up, answering, "MOMMY!" The child screamed. "Y'hear that, Tinka? She doesn't have very long and neither do you so you'd better get here before it's too late…" He hung up. No. He had her. "Tink?" Rocky asked, softly. "He has her. He has my little girl…" Tinka says, motionlessly…_

**(A/N: WOW! Send me some positive feedback, y'all! Review/Follow/Favorite! Chapter 6 is coming soon!)**


End file.
